Christmas Wishes and Santa Claus
by StephanieIrvine
Summary: When Chris Jericho open his hotel room door on Christmas Eve, who he saw was the last person he expected, but they came bearing gifts. But was it what he wanted?


**Disclaimer: I don't own one lil thing. Nadda. Zilch!**

**A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this, it corny and such. Please review and tell me what all you guys thing. **

**Christmas Wishes and Santa Claus.**

Chris Jericho sat on his bed in his hotel room, it was Christmas Eve and he had the night off. As scarce as that was; between house shows, Raw and Pay Per Views. It had been a pretty good year for him. He'd won the Intercontinental Championship, nearly giving himself an enema in the process. Then a few weeks later he had lost it. That thought caused him to frown. But Shelton had been a pretty decent opponent and had got lucky. He'd gave the kid a break, not that many rookies got gold as a singles competitor so early in their career. He sat there musing over his thoughts; smirking as he remembered running Raw. That was the life. He was pretty sure that his time running it, had been the best of the four. They did keep the best till last after all. Chris was pulled from his thoughts as there was knocking on his hotel room door. He contemplated just leaving it be, but the knocking continued and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

Sighing heavily he got out of his bed and walked slowly over to his door. As he opened the door he regarded the person that had interrupted his musings, and his forehead scrunched up into nothing but confusion. He blinked a few times and then a couple more times, just to make sure he was seeing what he was actually seeing. When they didn't disappear after the numerous amount of blinking on Chris's behalf, his mouth dropped open. "Santa Claus?"

The man dressed in a big pair of black sooty boots, with a red suit and a white beard, laughed joyfully, and his belly shook like it was a bowl of strawberry jelly. "It is I, saint Nick! Merry Christmas!"

"Don't...don't you usually come down a chimney?" Chris stuttered in bewilderment.

In a very uncharacteristic move, Santa's eyebrows rose up and he looked at Chris in amusement. "Do you see any chimneys around here?"

"Santa Claus has attitude?" Chris whispered to himself. "Wait, wait! If you really are _Santa Claus_ you'll know _exactly _what I want for Christmas." Chris exclaimed.

With another jolly laugh, Santa smiled. " Of course I do," with that said, he reached into his sack and brought out a large stocking, that had a big candy cane sticking out the top of it. As the top lowered, it revealed exactly what Chris wanted for Christmas. Stephanie McMahon.

For the second time that night and in the space of mere minutes, Chris's mouth once again dropped open, as he saw Stephanie standing there. _This is unbelievable,_ and that was the only thought going through Chris's head, like a cd on a continuos loop. Santa smiled one last smile at Chris, gave him a wave and turned around leaving Chris with his _present_.

"Steph, is that really you?" he asked her in wonder.

"Well, unless my parents neglected to tell me that I had a twin, then I'm pretty sure that it's me," Stephanie answered him, letting the stocking she was in, drop to the ground, only to reveal that she was dressed in a red Santa like dress.

"You look..." Chris started momentarily speechless. "..really beautiful." he finished off causing Stephanie to blush.

"What, in this old thing?" she asked with a small laugh, followed by Chris's own.

"I can't believe you're actually here," he told her in disbelief.

"Well, you wanted me for Christmas didn't you?" she asked, and received a nod in return for her answer. "Well, as you can see, you got me."

"I must be dreaming." Chris told her.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted you last year and the year before that, and I never got you. So how come this year is different?" he wondered.

"I don't know why it's different, and I don't care. I'm here with you, and I know there's no other place I'd rather be." Stephanie told him honestly.

"What...huh...you..." Chris stuttered stupidly. "You _want_ to be here, with me?"

"I know you've been on my Christmas list for quite some time. I don't see where else I'd rather be tonight, do you have someplace else where you'd rather be?" she questioned.

Chris thought about it for all of a second, before his smile lit up his face. "Anywhere, where you are, I'd wanna be there. I'd absolutely wanna be there."

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing that, I'm standing right in front of you then, so you don't have to go far." Stephanie told him, with her own smile covering her face. "I do have one more gift for you though."

"You do?"

"I do, but I don't think we'll be needing it,"

"Well, you can show me it and I can tell you if you're right," Chris told her as he watched Stephanie bring her hands round from behind her back, to show him his present. It was in her left hand and it caused him to chuckle a little. Mistletoe. Green and white mistletoe.

"Well Princess I can safely say we won't be needing that," he told her all the while walking up to her. "But what do you say, in the sake of tradition, we give it a try?" Chris asked her, taking the mistletoe out of her hand and rasing it over the both of them.

With a smile for his answer Chris leaned forward and brushed their lips together for several chaste kisses, until he captured Stephanie's lips with his own, dropping the mistletoe to the ground Chris stepped forward bringing Stephanie flush against him. His hand came up and cupped her cheek gently, marvelling in the softness of it. He pressed a little harder deepening the kiss, needing her touch. It had been a long time coming, and he didn't want to forget the feel of Stephanie's touch, her taste, her scent. If he could he'd hold onto it forever in his memory, reliving it ever moment he wasn't with her.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on top of Stephanie's, they were both breathless and glowing, with matching goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hmm...wow." Stephanie gushed out.

"Totally." Chris agreed. "I know I should have done that a long time ago."

"Yeah, you should."

Looking around his room, his eyes came across the alarm clock that sat beside his bedside table. He smiled as he saw it was after midnight. "Merry Christmas, Steph."

"Merry Christmas, Chris." she told him with a content smile, before Chris brought their lips together once more, but just as quickly pulled back. Stephanie looked up at him in confusion, only to receive a lopsided grin in return.

"Thanks Santa!"

**End.**


End file.
